Titulum fortuitae
by Komachi Akimoto
Summary: ME CAGO EN TDO que ya he aceptado la mierda de usbir historias mil veeces o mas malditos chicos de bueno nuts-san espero que te guste / POR KOMACHI oneshot coconatts
1. Chapter 1

ERA UN DIA DE PUTA MADRE EN LA NATSTS HO8UESE BUENONO PORQUE ESTO COCURRIO MMMMMM 8 AÑOS ANTES EDE LODS EVENTOS DE YESPOREUCRE 5 O SEA ERBA UN DIA DE PUYQA MADRRE EN EL PALMIER KINGSOSDOM. SE LEVANTO NUTUS-SAN Y DIJPO:

- hola madre me voy a ver a coco chao natsu...

- ijo de mierda natsu... al menos desahyuna copño natdsu...

SWI RESULTA UQE NEUGS-SAN HEREDO LA EMOcion DE SUS MADRE-SAN. BUENEO COMO NO TENGO MUY CLARO SI COCO-SAN Y NUTRES-SAN VIVIVNA JUNTOS EN UJN PALACIO O ALGO (TAMPCOO TENGO CLARO SI TENIANAN MADRFE P'ERO OK) DDEJARE ESTA PARTE A INTERPOREETAciuon del lectro y llego nutsÑ.SAN a dsofnde cocoSAN.

- hola mivi natus...

- HOLA NUTSSSSSSSSS XD :'( COCÓ...

- que pasa por que lloras... wtf... natsuu,...

- ES QUYE VAS A FLIPAR CUANDO GTE LO CUENTE TÑÍO RESULTA QUE TENGO UAN ENFERMEDWAD TERMIBNAL PORQUE TENGO UN BICHO EN KOS PULMONEES QUE NO ME DEJA RESPIRAR BIESNE COCÓ MIRA QUE MAL RESPIRO HHHHHCOCOÓPHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *TOSESE* VES COCÓ :'( XD NCOCÇÓ

- que dices ... no me puedes dejar...natsu... ok corntagiame con ujn beeso con lengua y murramos juntos nattsu...

- NO 5TURDO HAY CURZCION... COCÑÓ COÑO XD

- ah bueno...natsus :3...

- ENR REALOIDAD HAY DOSS... COCÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOÓ. LA PRIMDERA SERÓA UNA POPERACION A CORAXZON DIG0P ULMONES ABIERTOS PARAF SACARKME A LOS BUCHSO 69% DE POSISBILIDADES DE MORIRR EN ELLA :((((( C´CO

NO TENGO MUCY CHCLARO SI LOS PLAMJEIRINOS TIENEN PULMONES?

- pero ococo... esos son muchas poisibilidade.s... antus... :...

- KLO SE POR ESO MIS OADPFREES HAN DECIDDO ENVUIARME A UN CAMPAMENTRO DE LEPRIOSOSOS EN AL TIERRA DOJNDDE TE CURAAS PROR MEDIO DEE MEDIICNAS Y EJEEEEERDCICIOAS DE RESPIRACION A LO HGIPPIE TTOOTAL XDDD C0C

- ah bhujeno edsdo suwena mejor natsu :33... epero... la tierrra esta lejissmos natsu...

- YA COCÓ

- y cujajnsto tgiempo sería eso...

- :( HAYAA GENTE QUE SE CURA EN UNOS CUANTOS MESES... OTTRRA TZARDA AÑOS´COCÓ... :8

- sera bhjroma... natsu... prefiero morir a estagrb sin verte ujnos cuantosn mesres imaginartre años natsu...

- JO TÍO NO SEAS ASI COCO... XD EDS LO MEJOR QUWE PEUDO HACER SI NO LA PALMO CPCP...

- alñs m,neos nos sverisampos en el cielo natsju...

- s/9290600/1/matar-a-coco-san-y-nutssan-es-la-cosa- mas-siniestra-que-he-hecho COCÓ

- aah es verdad natsu... pero entonces que ahereé uyo... natus...

- TIENES QUE SER FUEERTER CARI DEBS AGUANBTASR POR LO UESTROO YO TE RPOMETO QUE NO TE OLICVSARÉ Y TE SSERÉ FIEL SIEMRPE Y ESO QUE LAS ENFEERMITAS SEGURO QUE SON FACILONAS CÓCO XD

- vouy a llevaer mas cuernos natsu...

- YA COCÓ XD

- perro... rresistire... natsu... prowique es mayruor la dicha de ujna vid¡a contigo que la deshtadcia de ujjnos meses sin rtir natsu...

- QUE HABLAS JODER XD

- narus...

- TE HAJCE QUE CUJANDO VUEILVA NOS CASEMOS COCÓ?

- AH OK vtsu /...

Y COMO YA ERA DE NOCHERE (ES QUE COCO-´SAN Y NUTS-SAN HABLAN) (MUYBDESPACITO) NTUS-SAN SE FIUE A SU CASA Y DUIJO

- tadaima madre me voyt a dormir chao natsu...

- puto hijo... al menos cena natsu...

Y SE FUE A CAMA EL PUTO NATSU-SAN A DORMIR PERO ESA NOCHE NO PUDO DORMIR...:

- tufve qhue ser fuerte delante de coco... natusd... peor la verdad es que... sé que no aguntaré sin él natsu... panseré una soludción natsu...

Y PENSÓ

- okm vale me it´re con él narsu...

ASI QUE EL DÍA SIGUEINTE XCUANCDO COCO-SAN SE MARCHABA (PORQUE ERA UNA PARTIDA MUY REPENTINA) SE COLÓ EN SU MLERAJJAJA QUE TROL Y PENSO COCO

- NUTS NO HA VBENIDO A DESPEDIRESE DEBE ESTASR TAN TRISTE PEOR NO TANTO COMO YO DX COCÓ LO VO0Y A ECHAR TANTO DE MENOS COCÓ DX BYRE

y se fué coco-san en syrup que tendrúa cpomo 3 aÑAOS PERO A GLORA LE POAGARON 50 EUROS PARA QUE SE LO PRESYTASEN COMO AVION DE LA CORTE.

ACLARACIÇÓNDE LA AUTROA: SI VALE YA BSE QUE NUT.-SAN NUNCA SALIA DFEL REINO PORWUE TENIA QUE PROTEGER EL DREAMCOLET PERO ES QUE LAS OTRAS VECES UQE SE IBA COC-SAN ERA POR UNAS SEMANA O ASI QUE ER AMUCHO TIEMPO PERO SE LAS ARREGLABA AHORA ES DIDSTITNTO PORQUE ERAN MCUHOS TIEMPO ASDEMAS SE LLEVO CON ELE EL COLET POR SI ACASO NOOBS


	2. 700

Y LLEGÓ COCO-SAN ALA MALDITA TIERRA PERDON ES QUE ESTOY MUY ENFSADAA PORQUE FANFICTIPN.-NET SIEMPRE ME MANDA HACER UNA CACA ANTES DE SUBIR HISTORIAS Y ME HACE PERDER MI VALIOSO TIEMPO DE KOMACHI ALKIMOTO!

Bueno eso da igual rtesuita QUE COCO LLEGARA AL MUNDO UY EXPLOTPO EVIDENTEMENTE SI NO LA GENTE QUE PENSARIA JAJAJAJA. SI ME HABEIS PILLADO HICE LA MIERDA ESTA EN EL MUNDO HUMANO PARA NO TENER QUE E SCRBIRI COCO Y NATUSU AL FINAL DE CADAQ FRASE JAJAJAJAJA BUENO ESO ES IGUAL AHORA NO IMPOTTA VAMOS

- GUAO QUE PASADA DE MIERDAS DE SITIO NAH NMOLA WUE TE CVAGAS MEJOR QUE EL PALMIEER JINDOM JAJAJA

- Hola buenas soy el señor que cura a la gente rtu debes ser el pequeño Kouji bienvenirod.

- QUE PASAAAAA XD

- Ven que te presentar e a tus amigos:

- AH OK

Y FUE COCO SAN A VERLOS

- Esta es AKane pillo la enfermedad morreandose econ tios inglrses3 y por cierto no sabe hablar muy bien perro mejor que Seryup

- QUEH PARESE PASAR EN TU WIADA TRONCOHHHHHE – dijo Akwne

- ENCANTADO AKANE A VER SI FOLLAMOS ALGUN DIA DE ESTOS SEGURO QUE HACES SONIFOS MUY GRACIOSOS EN LA CAM,A XDDDDDD

- Esta es AQkmo ella nació con la enfermedad porque da grima.

- Piuta mierda ostia ya . DIJO ASO

- CONTIGO NO FOLLO XD ES COÑA

- Esta es Aguri-chan rtiene la enfermedad tan solo 5 minutos al dia pero es super letal

- BAKYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN boom ratattatatatatatatattaa psshhhhhhhhhhhh – omnomatopellóAGRI-chan

- QUE XD MÁS LOLIS XD

- Esta es Yuri Tsuliokae ella ya esta curada desde hace tiempor ero como sus padres murieron dejamosque se quede aqui

- Mátame… - SE DISTINGUEN A YURIO-SAN Y A NUTS-SAN PORQUE YURI-SAN HABLA CON MAYÚSCULAS J

- MMMM COMO NUTS-SAN ME PREGUNTO QUE ESTÁRÁ HACIENDO DUGO NUTS

Desde LA MALETA NUTS-SAN SE PUSO COLORADO Y PENSO OOOOOH SE ACUERDA DE MI ME AMA PERO MIRA COMO VA A FOOLLAR EL HIJO DE PUTA natsu

- Sigamos ya eh. De 5 no hay nadie porque evidentemente sería poco lógico. Esta es Kaoru nadie sabe si está enferma o no porque es bastante silenciosa y asocial.

- No.

- ESAS SON LAS MÁS DIVERTIDAS DE XD

- No.

- EEsta es Miyuki-SAN polló el virus en una misa negra

- Jajjajajajajajajaja hijoputa de mierda has dichó polló como las pollas

- A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAN LAS XD

- Quién te ha hablado a ti maricón de mierda quieres pelea o qué coñp te pasa eh

- D: QUE

- Jajajajja es coña ch´ócala tronco

- OK VALE XD *Y VA COCOSAN A CHOCAR PERO MIYUKI-SAN LE APARTA LA MANO*

- PICASTE RETRASADO

- Aún no he gterminado las presentaciones mierda ya. Por último, porque de Futaria no piongo a nadie que son todas aburridas, aquí está Reia la puta.

- ….. J

Y COC-SAN NO VUO EN SUS OJOS LA MISMA CAMATADRIA QUE VIO EN LOS DE LAS DEMAS….. NI EL MISMO ODIO QUE VIO EN LOS DE MIYUKI-SAN… SI NO QUE VUIO MALDAD… UNA MALDAD TAN TREMENDA QUE SUPO QUE ESA CHICA ALGUN DIA SE CARGARARIA SU VIDA POR COMPLETO…

ASI QUE UNA VEZ PRESENTASDOS COCO SAN SE FUE A SU MALDITO CUARTO AQUE DERMIA N POR APREJAS A COCO-SAN LE TOCÓM CON miyukiSAN PORQUE ENSEGUIIDA SE VIO QUE SE LLEVABAN SUPER BIEN ASI QUE LES TOCO JUNTOPS.

- A ver tontito el armario es mio entero que tengo demasiada ropa para poner a diferencia de ti que eres un feo jajajajaj PRINGADO asi que la dejas en la basura o donde quieras pero fuera de mi espacio personal vale ;)

- JAJAJAJA VVALE XD VOY A DESHACER LA MALETA WTF NUTS QUE HACES AQUÍ 0-o

ERA UN BUEN MOMENTO PARA DESCUBIRLO PORQUE MIYUKO-SAN ESTABA EN EL VBAÑO AHORA.

- hola natus…..

- QUE HACES AQUÍ TURDO! XD

- ws que….. comprendi que….. no aguantaría sin ti ok no me odies please lño hjice porque te amo .'(….

- AyY TRAKI SI ME ALEGRO MUCHO DE VERRTE YO TAMBIEN TE ECHABA DE MENOS X'DDDD OK TE FOLLO

Nuts-san ya había explotado.

- vale…..

ACLARACIÓN: nada que aclarar por hoy


	3. pROFUNDO 3

Y A VEER NO SÉ ESTUVI44RON FOALANDO DTODA LANOCHE HASTA QUE MIYUKI-SAN SALIO DEL BAÑO.

-Qué COÑO ES ESTO TU

-MIYUKI TRONCA NO SE LO DIAGS A ANADIE XD

-No seas retrasado mental, retrasado de mierda se van a dar cuentyop la gente no es tyan tonta como TÚ : )

-PERO ENRTONMCES ESTO HAS IDO INUTIL? MIERDA XDDD

-jajajajajJAJAJAJA LAS COSAS malas le pasan a la gente icnpmpetetne comkont tu!

-XDDDD

-no tranquilidad... jpolines tranquilidad... pasará algo y sé que todo saldrá bien...

Y POASÓ ALGO Y TODO SALIÓ BIEN. ESTABPARTE ES DE LOBRE INTERPTRETACION: PODEIS PENSAR QUE EL SEÑOR JEFE NOS WE DIO CUENTA DE B QUE HABIA ALGUIEN NUEVFO, O QUE NUTS-SAN HABLO CON ÉK Y LEEXPLOCO SU SITUACION Y SE COPNKOVIO Y LO DEJO QUEAAESE O ALGO PEORE LA COSA ES QUE SE QUEDO Y DURFNMIO CON SU NUEVA BAMIGA YURI-SAN SE NLLEVANAMN MIUY BIEN SIIS si

-hola yuri soy yo natsu tu amigo y compañerop de abitacion...

-Hola...

-hola...

-Es la hora de mi medicinba...

-que por que...

-Porqwue todos aqui tenemos que tomar unas medicixnas a parter de los ejercicios que realizamos no sé si etso fue explicado en capitilos anteriores peroer creo que no...

- ah vcvale...

-Es muy iomportante ese dato acuerdate...

-graciasd yueri eres la mejuor te quiero...

-Quieree que hagamos cosas de amigas...

-ay si vale-...

YB SE CORTARON LA CVENAS EL UNO AL OTRO TODA LA NJOCHEIE SUPER BOTNITO.

A LA AMAÑACHA SIGHUIENTE SE FDESPERTANDRON Y PRO LA MAÑANA HCIERON COCSSASS DICVERTIDAS. TOIDOSS SE IBAN CONOCIENTODO MEJIOR Y HICIERON MUCHSICO AMI9GOS. CCOCOWAN SE LLEVAANBA SUPER BEIN CON MIYUKIDSN AKANESAN Y AGUYRISANT CHASN (POR SU EXPLOSIBVIDAD) Y NUT-SANANANANANANANANA CON YURISAN Y KAMRORUN SAN Y AKIOSAN PERO LA XHCICA AZUL ESTA LA REIKA SAN NO ERA MUY SOCIALEBLE Y ADEMAS LA POBRE ERA FEA LE TROCO TODA LA MALVANCIDAD NPEROD COLKMO NUTSA-AMNANA SAN Y SUS ANKMIGAS ERAN MUY BUENOS SE LE ACERCARON Y LE DIJERON

-hola reika...

-Hola Reika...

-Hola Reika.

-Hola.

COCO-SAN Y SUS AMIGAS NJO IBAN PORQUE ESTABAN OCUPADOS TROLIANDO A GETENE Y PONIENDO PERRTQARDOS EN LAS PAPELERAS BAKYUUN

-Me llamo Reika Aoki me han destronado como la reina de los infiernos.

-Que coño hablarás hija de puta.

-ako... a la gente ahay que tetararla con respertyo...

-Calla maricxa.

-reika quieres venir a jugae a hacer acsesaris y co0rtarnos con nosotros...

-No hay lugar para mi en la sodcie3cda.

SISIS REIKA RERS AUN PERSONAJE PROFUNDO Y HERIDO EN EL FONDO QUERIA HACER AMIGOS PERO QCOMO ERA TAN ENFERMA DE PEQUEÑA LA HABIAN TRARATADO MAL SU ABUELITO LA ECHARA D CASA ANTE EL PEKLIGRO DEL CONTAGIO EL SEÑOR DE LA CLICNICA ESTA LA COGIERAS DE LA CALLE Y LA USARA PARA EXPERIMENTOS DOLOROSOS HABIAS SIDO EL CONEJILLO DE INDIAS DE TODOS EL MUDNODO HABIA PROVADO TODA CLASE DE PASRTILLAS ESTABA MAS CERCA DE SER UN MONSTRUO QUE UN APERSONA... NO SABIA LO QUE ERA EL AMOR QUER PRTOFUNDA ES

-Alejaos de mi si no quereis que os pegue mi inhumanidad! -dijo Reika chillando poniendo los oos en blanco y una posen tope satanica jajaja que gracioso te lo imaginas

- ...ok bye...

- Bye...

-Adiós, niña super borde...

-Bye.

Y SE FUERON TODOS Y SE PUSIERON A HABLAR MAL DE REIKA A SUS ESPALDAS

-Que niña más gilipolllas me cago hasta en Aphrodite.

-si es super rariyta...

-Si venga vamos a cortarnos las venas...

-no no puedo yo me voy con coco digo kouji a hacer cosa sa de njibvis... chao...

-Mierdas.

-Ok chao vale me cortaré yo sola...

YSE FUE NUTSSAN CON COCOAANB A HACER COASSS DE NOVIOS Y REIKA SAN LOS MIRO DESDE LAS TINIEBALAS YU DIHJO...

-Odio a la gente que siente amor...

TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAN

ACLARACIÓN DE LA AUTORA OS HABLARE DE MI ME LLAMO KOMACHI akipmoto tenngo años y mi madre y mi padre tienen una tientda de doowaps me encantan los doowaps y el yokan y los fics pirtate hurricane y en la natts house me enc antan la natts house mi favorito es natuds suan lo amoa el siempre lee mis obras y LAS LEE Y MEDICE QUE NO LE GUSTAN TAMBIEN AMO A KARTEN PEROI UYRARASASN Y NOZOIMISSAM ME CANE VFATAL AKIMOTO


	4. Pobre Kaoru-san

Y AHORA NOS DESPERTAMOS ENUN NUEVO DIAI ESA NOCHE MITUKISAN SWE DUFE A DORMI COPN YUEISAN SAN PARA DEJAER A COCSAN Y NUTSAN QUE BUJENA AMIGOA... Y SED ES`PEERTARON  
-cpcp... que te pasa ya no eres el que eras...atsu... :3...  
-QUE HABLAS COCÓ XD  
-ayer me hiciste el amor sin amor ningunonatsu... es que ya no me quieres...ats... qu´é he hecho mal...nastu...  
-NO ES ESO NO NONOCOCO XDDDD E S QUE ULTIMAMENTE SOLO PUEDIO PEKNSAR EN MNIS PASTILLAS OJALA PUDIERA TOMARLAS A TODAS HOREASCOCÓ COCÓ  
-croe... que pueden estar afectandote...natsu... no parecen buenas natsydeberias dejar de todmarlas...natsu...  
-NO PUEDO HACVEBR ESO COCO SI NO LAS TOMO ME MOPIRIRE DX CPCÇ´P  
-´kaorui no las toma (porque no quiere...mnasu...) uy yo la veo abstante bien...matsu... :3...  
-BUENO BAVALE COCÓ SI ESO TE HACE FELOIZ COCÓ 3333333  
-34...natsu...  
Y ESE DIA PÀSO UNA COISA Y ES QUE KAORU MURIO EN SU CUARTO EN SILENDICO SIN DECIRNADA A NADIE TODOS FUERON A SU ENTIERRO AL MAUSOLEO oficial de la CLINICA (YA QUE ALLI MORIA MUCHA GENTE PUES ERA EVIDENTE QUR TENDRIAN UNO) Y TODOS ESTABAN LLORANDO TODOS MENOSREIKA QUE DIJO  
-Naaaaaaaaadie puede escapar a su destino...  
-Qué dices retrasada de mierda -dojo AkoSAN que la tenía atravesada  
-Una vez que empiezas a tomarlas... no hay vuelta atrás...  
-CREO QUE HABLA DE LAS PASTILLAS PERO ESTA CHICA SE EXPLICA MUY MAL? XD  
-Me dan ganas de partirle la cara joder jajajajaj -añadió MiYUKISAN  
-ESAAAA XD  
-BAKYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN  
-Por mucho que me rompais todos los huesos del cuerpo... no podréis evitar vuestro destino...  
-Ya te gustaría a ti que te tocase yo un hueso escoria jajaj - sE RIÓ MIYUKIISAN MUCHO  
Y TODOS SE FUWEERON RIENDOSE DE REIKA PEOR NUTS-SAN SENTIA CURIOSIDAD POR LO QUE HABIA DICHPO Y SE QUEEDO Y E HABLO:  
-oye reika... a mi me interesqa lo que tengasa que decir...  
-Desaparece de mi camino, que a ti te odio más que a ningún otro...  
-jolines y por que yo...  
-Por tu estupiddes... pusdiendo teneer una vida vas y vienes aqui como un tonto y odio a los tntos.  
-te equivocas reika y te dire por que te equivocas... porwque mi vidsa se traaslado aqui cuando lo hizo coco poreso... si no ñlo entinedes es porque eres una reika adios... - yse fue  
Y RIEKA SE QUEEODSOLA PENSANDO  
-De este me librare yo que es ujn petardo descomunal...  
Y SIGUEIRON PASANDO LOS DIAS CON NORMALIDAD YA TODO EL MUNDO OLVIDO A KAORU PERRO ESO SI SE TOMARON MAS ENSERIO LAS PASTILLAS NUNCA SE OLVIDAABAN UNA. AUNQUWWE CADA DIA QUE PASABA ESTABANM MAS ADICTOS Y NUTS SAN NOTABA COMO ESTA OBSESION LO AJEABA MÁS Y MÁS DE COCOSAN Y NO SOLO DE EL DE CASI TODOS SE SENTIA SOLO Y TRISTE MAS DE LO NPRKMAL PERO LE DABA MAS BIEN IGUAL MEJORES ESO QUE ESTAR TODO SOLO EN EL REINO DE PALMIER ROSDEADO DE PALMIERINOS QUEW ASCO MAMCHO Y LLEGO EL VERANITO  
-Choicos vamos a emepzar a ir a la pisncxina ahora que viene ele calrocito ah y pr cierto vamso a probar unas pastillas nuevaas sabor tropical para la ocasio -doijo el señor jefe Kancho  
-VIVA PASTILLAS XD -dijo Cocossan  
-Siiiiii joder AL FIN UNA MIERDA NUEVA - dijo Miyikisan  
-Ay maimita ievoh como un montonsito sin desir una oplaabraaaaaah-dijo Akenesaan  
NUTRDSAN ESTABA ESPERANDO A QUE COCOSAN HICIESE ALGUN COMENRARIO +1800 A CERCA DDE FOLLARSELO EN BOIKINI NPERO NO LO HZIO Y SE LO DIJO A YURISAWN:  
-yuri... creo que coco digo koiji ya no me quiere... que hago...  
-Cállate a mí eso no me importa...  
-ok...  
A YURI SAN NO LE IMPORTABA Y MIENTRAS TANTO REIKA PENSÓ  
-La piscina... el lugar perfecto para mi plan final de acabar con el petardo... jejejejeje...  
Y PUSO UNA MIRADA ASI MUY TETRICA Y ACABA LA ESCENA COPN UN DEGRADADO AL NEGRO TOTAL TAMBIEN MUY SINIESTRO PARA INDICAR QUE REIKA TRAMA ALGO MALOO...  
ACLARACIONES DE KOMACHI: SI ESTE CAPITULO TIENE UNA DINAMICA TEMPORAL MUY PRIONINCIADA PERO SI SOLEIS LEER A KOMACHI AKIMOTO YAESTAREIS ACOSTUMBRAFOS AJAJA. SE ESTA PONIENDO INTERESANTE EH SOLO QUEDA UN CAPITULO O TAL VEZ DOS DEPENDE DE LO QUE ME OCUPE EL SIGUIENTE. A LOS FANS DE AKANE: NO NO VA A HABLAR MAS


	5. Ako murió

Y PASO ELDIA Y ESA NOCHE FUE NUTS-SAN Y DIJO:

- oye coco... no quiero que me folles... kya... natsu... /3/...

-ESTÁ BIEN ENTONCES NO TE FOLLARÉ. COCÓ.

LA VOZ DE COCO-SAN SONABA BASTANTE FRIA Y DISTANTE NUTSSAN SE EMPECZO A PREOCUPAR...

-coco creo que... olvidad que soy muy tsundere...matsu...

-QUÉDICES. COCÓ.

-que quiero follar joder... digo jolines... natsu...

-BUENO HOY NO ME APETECE YA FOLLAREMOS MAÑANA O PASADO. COCÓ.

-qqqqqqqq... natsu...

Y VOLVIO COCO SAN A SUS PANSTILLAS NUTSAN SE FUE ALLLORAR AL BAÑO Y ESA NOCHE CASI NO PDUDO DORMIR NUTSSNAFUE UN SHCOK DEMASIADO FUERRTTRE PARA EL COCOSAN JAMAS EN LA VIDA LE HABIA MNEGADO UN KIKI NI EN EL FUNERAL DE SU MADRE FUSILADA. KFH PERDON ESO FUE EL ROLLO DE PAPEL HIGVIENOICO AQUE SE ME CALLO EN EL TECLADO SII KOMACHI AKIMOTO ESCRIBE MIENTRTREAS HACE PISN Y CACA! ES BROMA YONO HAGO ESAS COSAS JAJAJAJAJAJA UY POR DONDE IBA AH SI Y LLEGÓ LA MAÑANAA. TWENIAN QUE IR A CAMBIARSE MUUY TEMPRANO PARQ IR A LAPSCINA DESDE MUY TEMPRANO ASI QUE HABLARON DOBRE ELLO:

-Vaya que temprano es eh Ntsu...

-si es muy temprano si...

-Yo me desperté HACE CINCO MINUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS

Y FUERON TODOS A CAMBIARSE AL BIKINI ERO COMO ESTABAN MEDIO DORMIDOS TARDABAN MUCHO MENOS NUTS-SAN QUE EESTABA MUY TRISTE COMO PARA BAÑARSE (POR LO DE LA NOCHE ANTERIORR RECORDAIS CUANDO COCOSAN NO QUISO HACER EL COITO CON EL) Y DECIDIO MIRAR SOLO NO SE CAMBIÓ NI SE QUISO BAÑAR. CUANDO SALIO A FUERA ESTABA YA REIKA Y SE LE ACERCO Y LE DIJO

-Es tu fin rata!

Y SACÓ UN SMILE PACT Y

-Pretty Cure Smile Charge! Shinshinshinshinshin, Cure Beaotu!

SI REIKA PUEDE TRANSFORMARSE EN BEAUTY `PORQUE ESTO OCURRE 8 AÑOS ANTES DE 5 PERO EN LA LINEA TEMPORAL DE SMILE ES ALL STARS LO QUE OS MIENTE NO YO POR FAVOR COMO OS VA A MENTIR KOMACHI. ENTONCES REIKA SE TRANSFORMO PERO NO SE ESPERABA QUE PASASE ESTO...

-Qué siquiera bakyuuns pasa aquí

-aguri-chan... huye esta chica... es muy vioentita...

-Qué haces aquí niña, se supone que te tendrías que estar cambiando todavía...

-A VER PAYASA QUE YO ME CAMBIO EN CINCO MINUTOS O MENOS VAS A VER MI DRESS UP AHORA MISMO. Pretty Cure Dress Up!

-q...

-Qué canastos...!

-El as del amor, Cure Ace! La belleza es la prueba de la justicia y con un solo guiño mutilo tu corazón Y LO HAGO EXPLOTAR OSTIA!

-Desde cuando te puedes transformar también tú!

-!?...

SI ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIEN OCURRE PARARELAMENTE A DOKIDOKI.

-Bueno, no creo que sea difícil acabar contigo...

-ace ten cuidado... es muy malísima...

-TRANQUILO JODER

-Pretty Cure Beauty Blizzard Arrow!

-Px

-ACE NO...

-Mmmm... mejor que mancharme mis manos con sangre... se me acaba de ocurrir otro plan...

Y CORRÍO LA BEAUTY AHORA YA ESTABA DESTRANSFORMADA ERA REIKA CORRIÓ DE NUEVO HACIA LOS VESTUARIOS Y CUANDO SALIO TODO EL MUNDO VIERON EL CUERPO ENSANGRENTADO Y MUTILADO DE AGURI-CHAN (YA HABIAN PASADO 5 MINUTOS ASI QUE SE DESTRANSFORMÓ TAMBIÉN) Y A NUTS-SAN MUY EN SHOCK SIN SABER QUE HACER Y DIJO REIKA QUE VINO DESDE ATRAS

-Natsu-san como has podido matar a Aguri-chan! Es cierto que os vi discutir el otro día pero no creo que fuese como para llegar a esto...

ERA MENTIRA NUNCA HABIAN DISCURIDO ERA UNA ESTRATEJIA DE LA REIKA MALA

-NUTS... DIGO NATSU NUNCA PENSE QUR TTU...

-coco... yo no he sido tu me crees verdad...

-Vamos hombre por favor Coco-san usa la cabeza tú no eres bobo están Aguri-chan-san atravesada por una flecha de hielo y Natsu-san quien mas uede haber sido...

-Tío te has pasado TRES PUTOS PUEBLOS yo pensé que eras legal. -dijo Miyuki MUY DECEPCIONADA

-Pf DIJO KAORU UPS NO QYE ESTÁ MUERTA...

-Córtate las venas a ti... no al prójimo... DIKO YURI-SAN TAMBIEN SUPER DECEPCIOONADA

-NUTSU NO VEO OTRA EXPLICACION POSIBLE NO PUEDO CREERLO DX

Y REIKA ESTABA SONRIENDO NADIE LA VEIA PORQU TOIDOS ESTABAN MIRANDO MAL AL POBRE NUTDES-SAN QIE ESTABA LLORANDO DEMASAIDO TRSITE COMO PÀRA DEFENSDERSE Y TOTTAL QUE IMPRPOTABA NADIE CREIA EN EL...

EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGO EL KANCHO UNA CARA MIUY SERIA NO PODIA ADMITIR ALFO ASI TRENIA QUE HACER ALGO SOLO HABIA ALGO QUE PUDIESE HACER...


	6. La incógnita final

ES FACIL ADIVIAR LO QUE EL KANCHO TENIA QUIE DECIR Y ES QUE NUTS-AAN YA QUE NI ERSA ENFERMO NI NADA Y AUQNE LO FUESE HABIA MATADO A UNA AUNQUE FUESE MENTIRA TENIA QUE IRSE YA MISMO PARA SIEMRPE ENTRTADA PROHIBIDA PARA LA ETERNIDAD… NUTD-SNA NO PODIA CREER LO QUE ESTABA COCURRIENDO ESTABA MUY CONDUSO YA NO SABIA SI REALMENTE HABIA SIDO EL EL ASDESINO PERO NO PORQUE FEUSE TONTO ES QUE SE LO HABIAN REPETIDON TANTAS VECES ASI ''ASESINO asesino ASESINO'' QUE YA SE LO CREIA EL PROBE Y DECIDIO SIN MONTAR NINGUN ESCANDALO IRSE DE ALLI… PERO PRIMERO EVIDENTENMENTE TENIA QUE HABLAR CON ALGUIEN CON COCO…

-coco... sé que últimamtente nada ha sido igual... por lo que fuera pero yo... miro en tus ojos uy veo al palmierino dulce que un dia desde el utero de mi madre me rovbo el corazxon...

-LO SIENTO NUTS YO QUIERO CREERTE PERO ENTIENDEME ME ES MUY DIFICIL TODO ESTA EN TU CONTRA Y..

-lo entiendo coco lo entiendo... por eso quiero que en este tiempo que estaremos separados pienses... se que en el fondo de tu corazon sabes que soy inocente por eso tre prometo que me mantendré con vida hasta la roxima vez que nos veamosy entonces todo lo nuestro vlvera a ser como siemrep...

-TU CRES?

-te lo prometo... de verdad de la bvuena... :)...

-OK...

-hasta entonces... mivi...

-ADIÓS NUSTS-

Y SE DIERON UN BESO PERO NO UN MORREO SOLO UN BESO DE ''TRANQUILO COCO NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER VALE NUTS LO ESTY DESEANDO TE QUERRÉ SIEMPRE MI AMOR BICOS'' ASI QUE NATSUS SAN COGIO SUS COSAS ESPERA NO TRAJO COSAS PORQUIE VINO DE OCUPA EN LA MALETA DE COCO ASI QUE COGIO Y SE FUE Y PUNTO!

-mamá he viueltop a casa... natsu...

-eres una bazocia de hijo que lo sepas llevas meses fuera de casa... natsu...

-madre no me encuentro bien... natsu... además mírame estoy llorando... natsu... ya discutiremos cuando me sienta menos... miserable... natsu...

Y NUTSA SAN SE FUE A PASAR UNOS DIAS EN SU CAMA NOTABA COMO LA TRISTEZA SE IBA TRANSFORMARNDO EN ESPERANZA Y GAANNS DE VER DE NUEVO A SU AMADO CIOCO PERO SU MALESTAR SOLO EMPEORABA Y ADEMAS TENIA UNA TODPS MUY FEA DECIDIO IR ASL MEDICO QUE RESULTA QUE ERA TAPIOCA QUE TENIA TODAS LAS CARRERAS DEL REINO DE PALMIER:

-Nuts.-sama tieene usted ''elvirusquetienecoco-samayporelcualsefuealmundohu manoenelcapitulo1''-tapi

-y qué me hará eso doctora... natsu...

-Joder tu que crees tapi con ese nombre me imagino que será el mismo virus que tenia Coco-sama tapi

-OH NO... debí contagiarme... mientras estaba allí... natsu...

-Es un virus de transmision sexual tapi

-ah pues entonces me lo debio pegar coco... natsu... me ptregunto como lo pilló él... natsu... menudo hijo de puta cvomo me pone natsu... bueno eso no tiene nada que ver natsu... esto es serio natsu...

SI ERA CIERTO SE HABIA CONTAGIADO ALLI... SEGUIR A COCO HASTA OTRO MUNDO LE HABIA CAUSADO UNA DESGRACIA TERRIBLE PERO AUN ASI NUTSANAN NO SE ARREPENTIA DE NADA... NUTS-SAN SE LO EXPLICO A SU FAMILIA Y A SUS CIUDADANOS PLEBEYOS LES CONTYO TODA LA VERDAD LES CONFESO TODO LO QUE HABUIA PASADPO MIENTRAS NO ESTABA Y POR QUE NO PODRIA ACUDIR EL A LA CLINICA ASI QUE DECIDIERON QUE ERAMEJOR ARRIESHARSE A OPERARO QYE DEJARLKO MORIR LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE PERO NATSAUSSAN DIJO (POR CIERTO YA HAN PASADO COMO 5 MESES DESDE QUE NATSUSAN VOLVIO DE ALLI)

-madre aldeanos esperad...natsu... hay algo que debo hacer antes de entrar a qurtofano natsu...

-Y qué es tapi - HABLA TAPIOCA PORQUE ES LA MAS GUAY?

-le prometi a coco... que nos colveriamos a ver... antsu... si muero ahi dentro... abre roto mi prmesa natsu.,...

ASI QUE NATSUS SAN LE ESCRIBIO UNA CARTA A COCO PIDIENDOLE QUE SE VIESEN UNA VEZ MAS ANTES DE LA OPERACION POR SI ACASO... AUNQUESOLO FUERA UN INSTANTE. EL DIA QUE ESTABA PREVISTO QUE LLEGARÍA LA RESPUESTA DECOCO (AUNQUE NUTSSAN ESPERABA VERLO A EL EN PERSONA) NUTS ABRUO SU CARTA DE RESPUESTA Y LEYÓ:

''QUERIDO NUTS-SAN DIGO NUTS UPS NO SOY KOMACHI:

LOSIENTO MUCHO EN EL ALMA PERERO NO SE QUIEN ERES NI DE QUE RELACION NI AMOR NI PROMESA NI GAITAS ME HABLAS SORRY CREOE QUE TE CONFUNDES DE COCO ADEMAS QUE YO ME KLLAMO KOUJI O ESO ME DIDCENTODOS XD YO LLEVO AQUI DESDE QUE TENGO RECUERDOS TOMANDO MIS QUERTIDAS PASTILLAS Y NUNCA HE OIDO HABLAR DE NINGUN REINO DE PA,MIER ASI QUE POR FAVOR NO VUELVA USTES A ESCRIBIR O LLAMARE A A POLICIA Y LES DIRE QUE ME ACOSA UN LOCO XDDDD AUNQUE SI QUIERES FOLLAR AVISA PORQUE ESTOY ABIERTO A ESE TIPO DERELACIONES CON GENTE LOCA TAMBIÉN ZDDDXDDDDDD

BYE

COCO DIGO KOUJI KODODA''

Y EN ESE MOMENTO LA CARTA CAYO DE LAS MANOS DE NATSUSAN AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LAGRIMAS DE SUS OJOS Y A LA VEZ QUE SUS PARPADOS SE IBAN CERRANDO SI SE ESTABA MURIENDO Y NO DE LA ENFERMEDAD DE SUS PULMONES SI NO DE LA PENA INSOPORTABLE QUE SINTIO EN SU CORAZON. EN PCOO TEIMPO RESPIRO SU ULTIMO ALIENTO, SOLO EN LA HABITACION DE UN HOSTPITAL. SU CORAAZXON DEJO DE LATIR. EL SIEMPRE SOÑO CON MORIR AL LADODE COCO CUANDO TUVIERAN MILESD DE MILLONES DE AÑOS E HIJOS Y FUESEN DOS ADORABLES ANCIANITOS ENAMORADOS PERO LA VIDA NO ES TAN SENCILLA Y MENOS PARA LAS BUENAS PERSONAS COMO NATSUSAN. EN EL REINO TDOSOS LLORARON LA MUETTE PREMATURA DE SU PRINCIPE Y TAPIOCA ENFERMO DE DEPRESION.

AÑOS MAS TARDE,COCOSAN LOGRO RECUPERARSE Y VOLVIO ASU CASA. N O RECORDABA NADA Y FUE UN GRAN SHOCK PARA EL PERO VIO EN SU CUARTO TODOS LOS ACSESARIS QUE NUTS-SAN LE HABIA REGALADO Y TODAS SUS FOTOS Y VIDEOS PORNO CASERTROSN ENTONCES TODOS LOS RECUERDOS CON EL VOVIOERON A SU CABEZA Y AL NO VERLO ASU LADO SE MALDIJO A SI MISMO POR HABER SIDO TAN DEBIL Y EMPEZO A CORTTARSE LAS VENAS COMO NUTSSAN LE HABIA ENSEÑADO EN UN PASADO MAS FELIZ. COCOSAN NO ODIABA A NATSUSAN POR ROMPER SU PROMESA; AL CONTRARIO, LE ESTABA MUY AGRADECIDO POR HABERSE ESFORZADO TANTO ENN CUMPLRLA, Y PENSABA QUE LA CULPA DE TODO ESTO ERA SOLO SUYA. MIENTRAS SE CORTABA PENSABA QUE, POR HABER SUFRITO TANTO EN ESTA VIDA, EN LA SIGUIENTE LES TOCARÍA ESTAR JUNTOS POR FIN SIN LAS BARRERAS DEL DESTINO, TAN TOCAHUEVOS COMO SIEMPRE. ORDENO EN UNA CARTA DE SUICIDIO ESCRITA CON SU SANGRE QUE ENTERRASEN SU CUERPO JUNTO AL DE NATUSAN PARA PODER ESTAR JUNTOS PARA EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD, AUNQUE YA NO PODRIAN DISFRUTAR DE ELLO.

LA JOVEN APRENDIZ DE CHACHA MILK, CON SOLO 7 AÑOS DE EDAD POR AQUEL ENTONCES, DECIDIO TRANSCRIBIR ESTE RELATO PARA QUE FORMASE PARTE DE LA HISTORIA DEL REINO DE PALMIER Y, EN LA POSTERIDAD, LOS FUTUROS MONARCAS E INCLUSO LOS CIUDADANOS, O PUEDE QUE FUESE DIRIJIDA PARA ESPECIES NUEVAS Y MEJORADAS (YA QUE LOS PALMIERINOS TENIAN MUCHO EN QUE MEJORAR), COMPRENDIESEN QUE SUS ANTEPADASOS ERAN SERES MUY PROFUNDOS, MUY SENSIBLE Y CON UN FUERTE CARÁCTER, CAPACES DE AFRONTAR LAS DIFICULTADES QUE LA VIDA LES ENCARABA. ESTOS ESCRITOS FUERON MULTIPLICADOS CON LA LLEGADA DE LA PRIMERA IMPRENTA AL REINO DE PALMIER Y PRONYTO TRASPASARON LAS BARRERAS DE ESTE Y SE CONVIRTIERON EN UN BEST SELLER EN AQUELLA DIMENSIÓN, L QUE HIZO A MILK FAMOSA. PERO, CON EL ATAQUE DE NIGHTMER 4 AÑOS DESPUES, FUERON REQUISADOS OR LOS MISMOS. LLEGARON A MANOS DE KAWARIINO, QUIEN LOS ENCONTRÓ SUMAMENTE INTERESANTES Y DECIDIÓ NARRÁRSELOS A SU QUERIDA Y GRANDE DESPARAIA. ANTE TANTO DRAMA Y TRISTEZA, A ESTA LE EXPLOTÓ TODA LA CABEZA, HACIENDO QUE NO FUESE NECESARIA LA INTERVENCIÓN DE LAS PRETTY CURE PARA SALVAR EL REINO DE PALMIER. ASI PUES, LAS DESGRACIAS VIVIDAS EN EL PASADO POR LOS JOVENES RINCIPES, HICIERON POSIBLE LA EXISTENCIA DE NUEVOS PRINCIPES EN EL PRESENTE, E INCLUSO PODRIA DECIRSE QUE ES MERITO SUYO QUE A DIA DE HOY EL REINO DE PALMIER SEA EL REINO MAS PROSPERO ECONOMICA Y POLITICAMENTE DE TODA SU REGIÓN. DESDE EL CIELO [O MÁS BIEN DESDE EL INFIERNO (CHISTE DEDICADO A MIS MEJORES FANS Y SEGUIDORES Y A TI, NUTS-SAN)] COCO Y NUTS OBSERVABAN FELICES COMO LA VIDA D SUS CIUDADANOS ERA UN POCO MEJOR GRACIAS A ELLOS. Y PODRÍAN SEGUIR OBSERVÁNDOLA SIEMPRE, YA QUE ESTABAN DISFRUTANDO DE SU DESCANSO ETERNO.

Y ALGUNOS OS PREGFUNTAREIS, COMO PUEDE SER ESTO CIERTO SI KOMACHI NUNCA SE VOLVIO PRETTY CURE? COMO PUEDE SABERLO? PUES BIEN, QUERIDOS LECTORES Y ADMIRADORES, ESO


End file.
